


An Occasion(al Competent Adult)

by puff22_2001



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Prom, Spitefic, Twilight Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Not everyone is dazzled by the Cullens, actually.THIS IS A SPITE!FIC! Please read at your own discretion.





	An Occasion(al Competent Adult)

Even as I seethed impotently, we arrived at the door to the gym and Edward unceremoniously pulled me through. He ignored my squeak of indignation, and I didn’t bother telling him that he’d whacked my cast into the doorjamb. it would just make him feel miserable, and there was no sense in us both suffering. Besides, better that those topaz eyes never look sad over me again, though that was a futile hope.  
  
Our progress into the actual gym space was impeded by a knot of people standing by the ticket table, including the familiar gods and goddesses I’d come to know as Edward’s family. His glorious golden eyes narrowed as we walked up to hear Rosalie ranting, though there were at least ten people between us and his siblings.  
  
“Stay here.” Edward pushed me gently to the wall and moved towards the group, trying to dazzle his way to the center of the throng. To both his and my surprise, no one moved. In fact, no one even paid attention to him. Every eye was riveted to Rosalie, who continued to rage.  
  
“But you have to let us in!” Principal Wagner, a short and homely man, snorted with derision. Rosalie nearly tore his face off then and there, but Emmett held her arm in a death grip as she towered over the man. Alice and Jasper stood nearby, looking like supermodels as always, though for once not a single person was gawking like I still did when faced with their glory. In fact, a couple of students glanced over at them and smirked, as if cruelly enjoying the siblings' unwanted attention.  
  
“No, _I don’t_ , Miss Hale. As I said, those dresses are not even remotely appropriate for a school function-no, not even prom.” I could tell he didn’t think they were very pretty, either. His critical eye took in both Rosalie’s beautiful red gown and Alice’s geometric wonder, but he did nothing but continue on in the same dry tone. “How your mother let you go out in them, I’ll never know.”  
  
Edward tried to push through again to his siblings’ aid but still the excited crowd of rude gawkers didn’t seem to hear or see him. Since he’d left me leaning on the wall, I couldn’t even help him reach the other four. Instead, we both had to watch as Rosalie visibly got madder. Alice, who was standing right behind her, tried to defuse the situation; if given just a little shove, it was possible that Rosalie might massacre the entire gym's worth of people.  
  
“We have shawls, Sir.”  
  
 "Shawls won’t cover your midriff, Miss Cullen. Now, either you go home and change into something decent, or you simply go home. End of story.“  
  
  
  
” … And the same to you, Miss Swan!“

**Author's Note:**

> It is completely inconceivable to me that the administration of Forks High School would allow the Cullen women (and Bella) to wear the dresses to prom that they did in the book (according to Meyer). Seriously, Forks is supposed to be utterly dull and “small-town minded." There’s no way in Hell any podunk principal--dazzled or not–-would allow the girls to wear the skimpy, half-lingerie, Fashion Week gowns that Meyer says that they wore.
> 
> The film outfits looked fine to me, at least. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
